Chou Imagination Series
The Chou Imagination series is a set of projects remaking CaT's works in a way that attempts to push their concepts to their full potential. Tech 10 Franchise - Tech Imagination Ultimatrix Unleashed 11-year-old Isaac Logical, AKA Tech, puzzlingly finds the damaged Ultimatrix lying on the ground on one of his walks. He manages to get it to work (in a way), but with a catch: every time he transforms he turns into a random alien he's never used before. With a bounty on his head and an alien scientist set on claiming the Ultimatrix for his own nefarious purposes, Tech is forced to defend himself, the watch, and the Earth, all while dealing with his own rapidly changing assumptions about the world around him. Ultimatrix Evolved The Ultimatrix is repaired and upgraded, with a stable alien selection interface and a new roster of powerful aliens to choose from. Xenon has been defeated and Igneoux has accepted Tech as an adequate guardian of the Ultimatrix's power. On the other hand, Tech himself, now 12, has become disillusioned at a young age by the events of Ultimatrix Unleashed. Regardless of all of the above, however, the world still needs heroes, as a new threat named Dethrogue has risen from ancient times to destroy the world as we know it. Not Applicable The Movie In an alternate timeline, Napoleon Eldridge, a teenager living on the streets, has his life changed after a fateful encounter with a strange being leaves him with one of the most powerful machines ever created. With enemies hunting him down on all fronts, he must learn to use the device to stand even a slim chance of surviving and discovering the truth behind an ancient tragedy. Rebooted the First Taking place in the same timeline as Not Applicable, this timeline's 15-year-old Isaac Logical is a bitter teenager carrying the SpecTrix (Specialty Omnimatrix) after obtaining it under mysterious circumstances. Strange incidents sparked by the approaching presence of an unknown entity begin to happen as Isaac is hunted down by an assassin carrying a similarly mysterious Omnitrix of her own. Rebooted the Next Isaac begrudgingly teams up with Napoleon Eldridge and Moranna Ceres as Earth is threatened by an intergalactic mafia known as the Obsidian Death. What is their true goal? Who is their leader? What is their connection to the mysterious entity that started all this in the first place? Only time will tell, and only if Isaac and his team survive long enough to hear it speak. Star Spirit: Imaginate 25 years after the events of the previous five projects, the world has changed quite a bit thanks to the arrival of aliens and their technology. A dark force suddenly appears in the Salt Lake Valley, targeting the vulnerable members of society and turning them into unstable alien hybrids called Rogues. In the midst of all this, a paramilitary force known as the Zodiac Organization makes their move, intending to take the power of the dark force for themselves. Best friends Theodore Logical and Nova Eldridge decide to take action, using powers of their own to cure the Rogues and fight the Zodiac, all while new outside forces begin to appear with nefarious goals of their own.